


good to see you again (thought you'd have grown out of that fear by now)

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fear, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, by that i mean kurosei using scrap briefly, sei has scrap w his eyes which means kurosei does too, toue dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goosebumps that had already been prickling at his skin intensify as he gets closer and closer, and Mink does his best to ignore it. He's prepared himself for this possibility; however he'd still hoped it wouldn't end up being the outcome. The door is before him now, the polished surface almost intimidating with its cleanliness. Mink steels himself, then pushes it open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good to see you again (thought you'd have grown out of that fear by now)

The pounding of boots on the gleaming floor is almost intoxicating, echoing in Mink's ears like shouts in caves. His mind is on autopilot, only registering that he's close, he's so goddamn close to fulfilling the only thing he's fucking lived for. The feeds to the security cameras Scratch had obtained had shown the areas where Toue tended to stay most of the time, and the floor plans they'd accessed along with the cameras made navigating Oval Tower a hell of a lot easier than it would've been. At first, dealing with Aoba was rather irritating, but like the rest of Scratch, he should be safely outside the building by now. Mink slows to a brisk walk, and the door he'd been searching for comes into sight.

The goosebumps that had already been prickling at his skin intensify as he gets closer and closer, and Mink does his best to ignore it. He's prepared himself for this possibility; however he'd still hoped it wouldn't end up being the outcome. The door is before him now, the polished surface almost intimidating with its cleanliness. Mink steels himself, then pushes it open.

Toue turns his head at the noise behind him, and his partner in conversation leans to the side to see around the former. Mink steps inside and lets the door slam shut behind him, the hand in his pocket gripping the knife handle. The older man smiles at him formally, turning to face Mink. Kuro leans over more, propping an elbow up on the couch he sits on and perches his chin in his palm. He watches the former with a condescending look, and Mink's conscience screams at him to escape while he can. Toue's voice interrupts his trance; "Good to see you again, Mink-kun."

Said man grits his teeth as the former takes long, regal steps around the room. "It's a shame that we're not alone at the moment; you can't indulge in my death if you're not the only one there. I do hope Kurosei doesn't give you too much trouble afterwards. I recall that he made you rather uncomfortable back when--"

Toue stops talking abruptly, and coughs violently as blood flies out of his mouth. Mink drives his knife farther into the man's gut, then withdraws it just as Toue lurches forward and falls to the ground.

 _He's dead._ The realization festers in Mink's head, spreading like water down his body and dripping from his eyelashes. Kuro's presence reenters itself in his mind at the same time, and the former freezes. The white-haired male is barely 20 feet away, the closest Mink's been in proximity to him since he was here the first time. Kuro's pale eyes catch his icy blue one's, and Mink can see them take on a purple tinge as the former juts his chin towards to spot beside him.

Mink can't control his body. It's like he's in a trance, joints moving like clockwork towards the seat Kuro's gesturing to. He sits down rigidly, back straight and legs stiff. The former's mental grip loosens, and Mink's muscles tense even more. A cold bead of sweat rolls down his temple, and he tries his best to ignore it. Kuro is quite obviously aware of his fear, and a smile grows on said male's face out of the corner of Mink's eye.

"Why so tense?" Kuro asks innocently, leisurely draping a tentacle around Mink's shoulders. "It's been _so_ long, hasn't it."

The dreadlocked man can tell Kuro's acting differently than usual on purpose; he's bluntly trying to intimidate the former. Much to Mink's discontent, it's working quite well. Another salty snake trickles down his forehead, but is soaked into his headband before it can slither out down the side of his face. Kuro leans closer toward Mink, and the latter's joints lock in fear. The white-haired male senses his discomfort, and a grin dances into his features. He positions his lips at Mink's ear, barely a centimeter away from contact with the latter's skin. "Good to see you again, Mink." he whispers, breath hot against the shell of said male's ear. The dreadlocked man finally reacts, whipping his head around and accidentally catching Kuro's amused gaze. The mental fist clutching at Mink's mind returns, and in a flash all he sees are purple hues.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [dizmama](http://dizmama.tumblr.com) on tumblr.  
> hmu on tumblr if u got a request, i write homestuck, dmmd, and if requested, kagepro and no.6


End file.
